A Lenda da Noiva da Morte
by Medeia
Summary: Chamam-lhe traidora, exilada, Shiva: a transformação destruidora, Rainha da Neve, Noiva da Morte... Muitos foram os nomes pelos quais espalharam lendas sobre a Terra, porém ninguém mais conhece sua verdadeira face.
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** A história desta personagem Rainha da Neve baseou-se em muitos contos, filmes ou escrituras diferentes que me serviram de Inspiração, incluindo a trilogia de Anjos Rebeldes mas é totalmente original e obviamente, fictícia. Apesar de ser esta fanfic um conto independente sobre a origem da personagem, ela pertence e complementa a história da Tríade na fanfic Miracle Angels do nosso grupo Pervas Clan. De certo modo, esta história também se relaciona com a personagem da fanfic "Vitória" de autoria de Ephemeron, apesar da narrativa se passar em um tempo diferente.

**A Lenda da Noiva da Morte**

Diz-se muita coisa sobre os anjos. Que são mensageiros, protetores... que possuem forma de luz ou de crianças, que são assexuados, que não possuem reflexo... O que é certo é que no Velho Testamento eram sempre chamados de _filhos de Deus._ E que por centenas de anos foram a mão da justiça e a espada das guerras Divinas.

Seres treinados para defender os designos Divinos mesmo a custo de batalhas, poderiam parecer infantis ou delicados? O que dizer então de sua pureza ou ausência de gênero, considerando a passagem dos nefilins?

* * *

><p>"<em>Sucedeu que, quando os homens começaram a multiplicar-se sobre a terra, e lhes nasceram filhas, viram os filhos de Deus que as filhas dos homens eram formosas; e tomaram para si mulheres de todas as que escolheram. (...) Naqueles dias estavam os nefilins na terra, e também depois, quando os filhos de Deus conheceram as filhas dos homens, as quais lhes deram filhos.<em>"

* * *

><p>As passagens bíblicas que se referem aos anjos de Deus como seres que não se casam ou têm relações sexuais, não excluem a possibilidade de que sejam capazes de fazê-lo. E apesar serem descritos como seres espirituais pelos próprios Hebreus, nas escrituras de Marcos lemos que os mesmos anjos podem tomar forma humana e física.<p>

Não seria plausível então, que nesta forma passem a ter a sexualidade humana e possivelmente se reproduzam? Lucifer e os anjos que com ele caíram, desprezaram os planos Deus. Poderiam ser estes os filhos de Deus que se casaram com mulheres humanas, criando uma raça de gigantes nobres e valentes conhecida como nefilins?

Seja o que for, isto foi há muito tempo para fazer sentido em nossas mentes. E parece-me que Deus confinou na escuridão e em prisões eternas os anjos caídos que cometeram tão vil pecado de gerarem filhos com mulheres humanas, para que outros não fizessem o mesmo.

As explicações anteriores são cruciais para compreender algo que começou ainda muito antes. Antes da da lenda dos nefilins, das prisões eternas, ou da fatídica rebelação e queda de Lúcifer. Quando Deus ainda dava uma chance a seus santos filhos espirituais de conviverem em paz com sua mais nova criação.

Já naqueles dias, o Éden - chamado de Machazarael por seus habitantes originais, contava com uma estranha vizinhança de seres poderosos em Sheol, o Limbo. Alguns dotados de asas, outros armados para guerra ou vestidos para uma festa. Seres que assemelhavam-se a forma humana e teriam sido designados para orientar as almas humanas que se perdessem.

Neste princípio, a real origem dos habitantes de Sheol era um mistério para eles próprios, bem como para os anjos celestiais de Machazarael. Os dois territórios eram divididos por um vórtice de estrelas. Habitantes de ambos os lados viam-se pela transparência parcial daquele portal misterioso que mudava sua cor a cada momento, mas sabiam não ser permitido atravessar para o outro lado. Haviam guardiões dos dois lados designados a manter a ordem.

Em Sheol, na ausência da presença Divina, começaram a questionar os privilégios daqueles Guerreiros Celestes de quem recebiam instruções Divinas nas proximidades do vórtice. Instalou-se uma rivalidade velada daquele lado do portal, que mais tarde os levaria ao erro vindouro que transformaria Sheol em Olimpo. Os poderosos deste pedaço do céu desvirtuariam-se aos poucos, entrando em contato com parte da Terra e interferindo na vida dos homens. Algumas eras depois, se auto-denominariam deuses e governantes do Olimpo, fazendo tremer os homens que viviam na ignorância do verdadeiro Deus.

Com o passar das eras, surgiu um murmúrio a despeito de dois seres de lados opostos do vórtice que teriam se apaixonado ao descerem em Terra para uma missão em comum. Dizia-se que deste amor proibido viria um destruidor e transformador, que poria fim a subordinação de Sheol. Não passava, é claro, de uma história tola usada para passar o tempo e ampliar as provocações dos guardiões do portal.

Mas um dia, uma pequena criatura celeste, de energia fria e aparência muito pálida foi empurrada através do vórtice e deixada no lado de Machazarael quando do descuido de um guardião. Gabriel, então Anjo da Morte e General direto de Lúcifer naqueles tempos de paz, acolheu a criatura inoscente e chamou-a Siyla - a branca. Temida e julgada por habitantes dos dois lados do céu, cresceu instruída para ignorar os habitantes de Sheol que a chamavam por _Shiva _e lhe cobravam aos berros pelo cumprimento da Destruição Prometida.

Chamam-lhe traidora, exilada, Shiva: a transformação destruidora, Rainha da Neve, Noiva da Morte... Muitos foram os nomes pelos quais espalharam lendas sobre a Terra, porém ninguém mais conhece sua verdadeira face. Foi etérea e pura por centenas de anos, mas humanizou-se e perdeu a razão quando conheceu a dor, a mentira, a tristeza e a maldade.

E heis finalmente o princípio desta lenda...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Finais:<strong>

Eu escrevo essas doideiras há muito tempo e portanto tenho uma tonelada de papel com uma tonelada de anotações soltas e aleatórias par incluir em fics, principalmente de Miracle Angels. Essa versão da Origem da Rainha da Neve foi uma das que nasceu quando tinha ainda tinha 14 anos e misturava idéias de lugares que via, músicas que ouvia, livros que lia, filmes ou desenhos que assitia e aceitava mais fácil idéias absurdas como o Éden cristão vizinho do Olimpo.

Hoje, um pouquinho mais velha e muito mais louca, fiquei seletiva e ligeiramente mais racional. Agora me sobrou a bomba de juntar os pontos, preencher lacunas de roteiro ou dar mais sentido as maluquices criadas dos quais me apeguei demais para simplesmente ignorar. Enfim… Espero ter conseguido colocar um pouquinho mais de lógica a esta introdução para o andamento destas anotações mofadas.

* * *

><p>A quesito de curiosidade, estas são as referências das quais me lembro ter trazido a inspiração para a criação desta e de outros personagens que irão compor a história.<p>

**Bíblia: **

Gênesis 6:1-7; 19:1-5, Mateus 22:30, Jó 1:6; 2:1; 38:7, Hebreus 1:14, Marcos 16:5, Judas 1:6

**Filmes:**

Anjos Rebeldes 1, 2 e 3

Rainha da Neve

**Faerie Tale Theatre:**

The Snow Queen

**Livros:**

Anjos Cabalísticos, de Mônica Buonfiglio

A Magia dos Anjos Cabalísticos, de Mônica Buonfiglio


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**__: A história desta personagem Rainha da Neve é de minha criação, embora tenha sofrido inspiração de muitos contos, filmes ou escrituras diferentes que me serviram de inspiração. Apesar de ser uma fanfic original e independente sobre a origem da personagem Rainha da Neve, ela pertence e complementa a história da Tríade na fanfic Miracle Angels do nosso grupo Pervas Clan. De certo modo, esta história também se relaciona com a personagem da fanfic Vitória de autoria de Ephemeron, apesar da narrativa se passar em um tempo diferente._

**A Lenda da Noiva da Morte**

Ela era diferente de todas as criaturas já vistas em Machazarael. Embora fosse muito mais pura e inocente do que aqueles que eram preparados para uma espécie de guerra, seus longos cachos brancos e olhos de um azul pálido assustavam mesmo os mais valentes deles.

Sua a luz era pálida e fria, deixando rastros gelados por onde sua túnica branca passava. Como os anjos eram quentes e resplandecentes em sua natureza de luz divina, Siyla os deixava intrigados e inseguros.

Com o passar das eras anteriores aos homens, aquela criatura cresceu solitária. Embora estivesse aos cuidados e proteção do grande Anjo Gabriel, passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, admirando os campos de nuvem e estudando os nove Coros Angélicos.

Naquele momento em especial, deitada sobre uma relva de estrelas matutinas com os olhos fechados, meditava sobre tudo que aprendera até ali.

* * *

><p>"<em>A primeira tríade pertence aos<em>_ Anjos mais próximos ao Criador, guardiões do palácio divino. Com mais conhecimentos e visão dos fatos em relação às demais hierarquias, dedicam-se a amar, adorar e glorificar a Deus constantemente. _Seus Coros Angélicos são: Serafins, Querubins e Tronos."

"_Os __**Serafins **__queimam e consomem completamente no amor e inteligência, são os mais antigos anjos e os mais próximos de Deus, regidos pelo Príncipe Metatron."_

"_Os __**Querubins**__, __considerados guardas e joviais mensageiros dos Mistérios Divinos, tem a missão de transmitir a sabedoria e a beleza do Criador. São regidos por Raziel."_

"_Os __**Tronos**__, acolhem em si a grandeza divina, a proclamam através da música e são regidos por __Tsaphkiel__. São chamados "Sedes Dei"__(Sede de Deus)."_

"_A segunda tríade dirige os planos da eterna sabedoria, comunicando os projetos aos Anjos da Terceira tríade e são responsáveis pelos acontecimentos no universo. Seus Coros são: Dominações, Potências e Virtudes."_

"_O Coro das __**Dominações**__, tem o governo geral do universo e os demais Coros lhes são obedientes. É responsável por auxiliar em emergências e conflitos que necessitam de solução imediata. São regidos pelo Principe__ Tsadkiel__."_

"_O Coro das __**Potências**__ protege as leis do mundo físico e moral. __Transmitem aquilo que deve ser feito, cuidando da maneira como devem ser feitas as coisas. Também são os condutores da ordem sagrada e são regidos pelo __Príncipe __Camael__."_

"_O Coro das __**Virtudes**__, promove prodígios e milagres. __Auxiliam para que tudo seja realizado de modo perfeito, removendo os obstáculos que interferem no cumprimento dos designos Criador. Seu Príncipe chama-se Raphael." _

"_A Terceira tríade é formada pelos Anjos que executam as ordens do Altíssimo. Eles estão mais próximos das outras criaturas divinas, insinuando-as, avisando-as ou castigando-as se for preciso. Esta hierarquia é formada pelos Principados, Arcanjos e Anjos."_

"_O Coro dos __**Principados**__, responsável pelos reinos, por preservar a fauna, a flora e as riquezas dos mundos. Enviados em missões de proteção, têm como seu regente o Príncipe Haniel__.__ Podem transformar-se em verdadeiros Anjos Vingadores quando ignorados."_

"_Os __**Arcanjos**__, transmitem mensagens importantes as criaturas e são os grandes guerreros do céu, tendo como regente o Príncipe __Mikael__."_

"_Os Santos __**Anjos**__ recebem as ordens dos Coros superiores e as executam. São responsáveis pelos serviços mais simples, mas tão importantes e insusbstiuíveis quanto os demais._ _São regidos pelo __Príncipe __Gabriel__… Meu protetor e mentor, a criatura mais humilde que já conheci."_

* * *

><p><em>- Por mais que ele queira me esconder a verdade, sei bem que não me encaixo em nenhum dos Coros. Ainda que eu tenha asas, se eu fosse um deles, todos não teriam tanto medo da minha presença aqui…<em>

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Siyla notou uma forte presença e uma luz atravessou suas pálpebras, quase que a queimá-las tamanho o seu calor. Sentiu um misto de emoção e receio, de medo e de paz. Levantou-se assustada com as próprias lágrimas que congelaram sobre sua face gelada e vislumbrou uma longa túnica de fogo e nuvem parada próxima de si.

Era a primeira vez que um Serafim chegava tão perto de Siyla e provavelmente o fizera porque não a vira enquanto mirava o horizonte a frente deles.

Seus olhos levemente puxados tinham a cor alaranjada e intensa do nascer do dia e um delineado negro dos cílios, ressaltava-lhe o formato incomum. Siyla vacilou, dando um passo para trás e protegendo os olhos do dourado de sua pele.

_- Somech._

Ouviu-o sussurrar com uma voz suave, porém forte e melodiosa como jamais ouvira ou conseguiria descrever. Entendia aquela palavra como apoio, no sentido de confiar em Deus e em Sua providência, mas não tinha certeza se estava se dirigindo a ela, pois o Serafim sequer se movera.

_- Thecinah._

Em resposta, arriscou-se em murmurar sobre a graça divina enquanto curvava-se em uma reverência respeitosa, sentindo o corpo todo tremer.

O Serafim virou-se calmamente em direção de Siyla, fazendo destacar-se o brilho de uma fina coroa em sua testa, semi-coberta pelas mechas ruivas e lisas que caíam-lhe sobre os ombros largos.

Ficou a mirá-la por um instante com serenidade, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Não devia estar aqui, pequena.

Siyla ficou confusa, sem saber o que responder ou como agir. Não tinha conhecimento sobre áreas proibidas em Machazarael e tão pouco estavam próximos do vórtice de Sheol, de onde seus habitantes gritavam-lhe nomes estranhos.

- Sinto muito...

No momento em que ela abaixou o olhar, Metatron pôde perceber a delicadeza de suas feições pálidas, que por um instante tomaram uma cor rosada. Os belos cachos caíram como uma cascata prateada e deslizaram sobre os braços alvos, alguns fios também pousando em seus lábios finos. Seus olhos demoraram-se ali por um instante, até perceber que ela o encarava de volta com seus orbes gélidos. O Serafim teve uma leve vertigem e desviou sua atenção, sentindo-se bobo.

- Então você é a protegida de Gabriel.

- Devo estar ofendendo o Príncipe_ Seraphanim_ com minha presença.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ambos foram interrompidos por uma voz altiva que se aproximou de repente.

- Perdoe-me interrompê-lo, Príncipe Metraton. Mas trago notícias sigilosas.

Ao aproximar-se, Lúcifer intensificou a claridade do local e encarou a intrusa. Siyla limitou-se a curvar-se imediatamente e afastou-se em silêncio.

O anjo sorriu com o canto da boca ao ver a expressão do ruivo, demonstrando que os observara tempo o bastante para analisar a situação com interesse desconhecido.

- Hm. Vejo que enfim conheceu aquela criatura peculiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Sei que esta história é um tanto quanto louca... Mas espero que gostem! Abçs!


End file.
